


[Podfic] Quid Pro Quo

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Urbe Aureā [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Ciri Has Two Dads, Download Available, First Time, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Power Imbalance, Relationship Negotiation, Strategy & Tactics, witcher family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Dira Sudis's story, read aloud (2:38:45).The only thing he isn't wrong about is how easily Emhyr var Emreis could destroy him if he chose to. Geralt has already left him far too many openings.In which Geralt has the Wrong Idea, Emhyr has Plans, and Cirilla has (At Least) Two Dads and isn't giving up on them.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: [Podfic] Urbe Aureā [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775242
Comments: 26
Kudos: 48





	[Podfic] Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566200) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Preliminary reader's note: The writer did not warn for this specifically, but I know things can hit very differently when reading vs listening to something.
> 
> If you do not know the story and would like more detail about the past non-con which is central to the story's premise, please have a look at the end notes. There is no non-con in the story. <3

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 2:38:45
    * **File size:** 123Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3cBrfdI)
      * **Chaptered audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/3gWXVBJ)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic their works and to anna_unfolding and frecklebomb for encouraging/reassuring me as I was embarking on this project!
> 
> *
> 
> **Spoilery content notes:** The story is based on the premise that Geralt, having been sexually abused by powerful people in the past, mistakes Emhyr coming on to him for another rape attempt. This is NOT Emhyr's intention - he apologizes to Geralt and they work to establish a healthy relationship.
> 
> Be aware that Geralt's inner monologue features some comments which downplay his past experiences/trauma incurred in order to cope with them.


End file.
